


Merlin! How He Loved Her

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Business Trip, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut, Stockings, Women's Underwear, missed you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 14 - RibbonsPansy returns home from a long business trip.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Paneville





	Merlin! How He Loved Her

His hands gripped her waist, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin shirt. Heat so temptingly close but still not within reach, not yet. 

“Merlin, I missed you!” He whispered as he looked up from his perch on the edge of the bed. She smiled down, running her fingers through his hair. 

“How much?” She asked teasingly. “Show me!” she demanded, a teasing twinkle in her eye. His breath caught in his throat at the demand as his blood sparked to life in a thrill. He stroked the material of her blouse with his thumbs, small soft circles as he toyed with all the things he had wanted to do to her while she was away. 

With a slow-growing smile, he pinched the fabric between his fingers and pulled suddenly ripping the buttons off and baring her skin. Her cherry red mouth parted in surprise before turning into a smile as she watched him, her pale eyes hungry for more. Parting the material, he ran his hands over her flushed skin as he untucked the shirt from her skirt. Her skin was like carved alabaster and just as smooth, he wasn’t sure he would ever get tired of the feeling of her under his fingers. 

When her shirt was finally untucked, he smoothed his hands over her shoulders, pushing the fabric down her arms until she stood topless before him. Goosebumps covered her flesh as the air kissed her skin. He noted the bralette with a smile—imperial purple to match her regal poise. A bow hung in the valley between her modest breasts, and he longed to kiss the place it resided. He held back and smiled. She was to be his early Christmas present, so he would save the best for last.   
He rubbed at the see-through lace feeling the pert nipples push against the fabric and his ministrations. She sighed as he teased them, watching as her hands tightened and released as though longing to grip onto something. 

He moved away, sliding his hands down her waist to her shirt. There would be no ripping this off. The thick tweed skirt hugged her hips as he placed his lips against her stomach. Blindly he reached around to find the zip, and as he luxuriated in the feel of her skin against his face, he yanked the zip down, freeing the prize inside. His thumbs hooked into the dogtooth fabric and began the slow process of lowering it to the floor, even loosened it still clung to her contours but with each tug and pull, more of her divine flesh was exposed. 

He loved the soft round curve of her stomach as it dropped down to her thighs. He eagerly awaited to see it as he edged her skirt down. A belt came into view, and he stopped, heart racing at the sight of the lacy band that pressed against her skin. His eyes sought out hers, looking for confirmation of what he could see with his own. She smirked down at him, giving him the barest of nods. His cock which was already semi-hard twitched with desire as he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He returned his focus to the task of removing her skirt, exposing all of her secrets. 

When her skirt finally pooled at her feet, he was painfully hard and lost in the presence of her. He could smell her arousal over her usual scent of cherries as his eye drank her in. She stood like a carved marble goddess, her skin as pale as stone and every curve and fold perfectly to scale. Her lace bralette had been a hint of things to come as a matching set of lace knickers clung to her crotch, only lace at her hips, keeping it in place. Her stocking clung to her pale legs with the air of a garter belt that echoed the purple but was edged in black. 

“Have you been wearing these all day?” he asked, looking up at her. She nodded, suddenly shy. “Thinking of me?” He asked as he moved her backwards a few steps. She nodded again as she kicked the skirt from her heels. “Leave the heels on,”   
He muttered darkly, as he lowered himself down to his knees before her. She nodded once more, her eyes wide in eager anticipation

He tugged at the ribbon at her left hip until the pretty bow loosened and fell open, exposing the flawless skin as it fell open. A small patch of her dark hair became visible as he kissed the skin at her groin, trailing his fingers up her stocking-clad legs. His other hand smoothed over her bottom before digging his fingers into the soft flesh. She made a noise above him, and he smiled. He could smell how eager she was as the lace panel moved against his jaw. 

Pulling away, she whimpered. It was his turn to smile as he started to draw on the other ribbon. Once undone, the lace fell to the floor, exposing her fully to him. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking all day?” He asked as he stroked her legs, letting his thumbs brush the downy hair between her legs before retreating elsewhere. She bit her lip as she peered down at him, all her confidence gone with her underwear. 

“Tell me all the naughty things, Witch. I want to hear everything,”

She opened her mouth to speak, but as she licked her lips, he plunged his own between her legs. She shuddered and groaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He stopped moving, giving her the chance to talk again. 

“I thought about this. About…” Neville started to move again, slowly plunging his tongue between the folds of her until he could taste honey. “your face,” Pansy continued, her breath hitching as he moved. “Kissing me, fucking me, Oh!” she cried as he pressed two fingers to her entrance, soaking in her juices before pressing inside. She moved her legs further apart. He smiled. She was so wet and eager, her soft entrance slick with desire. He began a rhythm as he moved his tongue around the cluster of nerves, she began to moan above him, her fingers tightening in his hair as she tried to hold on. He smiled as he slowed down, hoping to drag it out until she finally begged him for release. He loved to make her pray for him. 

“I’ve missed you, so much,” She panted as he moved her fingers inside of her, with slow strokes he moved his tongue around, circling her clit in torturously slow movements until she was quivering around him. “Please, Neville. Please,” She begged quietly. 

He didn’t change his pace. He knew Pansy could beg better than that. He tightened up the circles so that with every revolution his tongue rubbed against the exposed nerves. And with everyone revolution, she would spasm as though hit by lightning. 

“Neville, Please, I need you,” She cried. 

“What do you need?” he asked, pulling away before returning and picking up speed. 

“Yes! I need it,” She panted as he started to speed up his thrusts his fingers curving inside of her. “Please,” She whispered. He glanced up, watching her breasts quiver as they had freed themselves from her bralette, the pert nipples demanding attention. He moved his hand from her bottom and raised it to her chest. She cried out when he devoured her, sucking, thrusting and pinching simultaneously. She cried out as her orgasm tumbled over her. He worked her inside, and he worried at her clit with his tongue, determined to make her cry out again. She shuddered above and around him as she shouted into the air. He only slowed when the pulsing grip inside her calmed. 

She wobbled on her heels as he withdrew back and to look at her. 

“Well, you missed me that much?” She asked with a satisfied smile. Neville nodded with a grin, He had been dreaming of doing that to her since she left. “So I guess it’s my turn… back up on that bed mister!” She demanded, kissing him before he could move. His cock throbbed at the thought of her tasting herself from his lips and tongue. She pulled away slowly before pushing him back onto the bed. 

“So how much have you missed me?” He asked, his voice almost failing him as she starts to attack the buckle on his trousers. 

“I’m going to show you!” she winked as she started to undress him too. Merlin! How he loved her!


End file.
